The present invention is directed to the field of apparel. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a garment which can be worn as a variety of forms of apparel including a hat (both open and closed top), a muffler/gaiter, and a head band.
Apparel which has multiple functions is becoming quite popular in today's culture. The present invention promises to fill a niche by providing a garment which has several multiple uses. The garment of the present invention comprises a) a tubular length of fabric with a plurality of V's cut on a first end and a like plurality of V's cut on an opposing second end, each V having a pair of opposing sides; b) the tubular length of fabric having i) one of each of the plurality of sides of the plurality of V's on the first end being stitched to an opposing one of each of the plurality of sides on the second end to create a loop of fabric of the tubular length of fabric; ii) a hole positioned in one face of the tubular length of fabric, the hole being of substantial size; whereby said created loop of tubular fabric may be worn as a number of items of apparel with the created loop right side out and, when desired, the created loop of fabric may be turned inside out to form a closed-ended stocking cap. Most preferably, the plurality of V's equals four. In addition, it is preferred that the hole be in direct alignment with one of the V-s on one end of the fabric.
In another facet of the present invention, a method of making a convertible garment comprises the steps of a) cutting a first plurality of V's on a first distal end of a tubular length of cloth, the tubular length of cloth having two layers, said first plurality of V's being formed on both layers; b) cutting a second plurality of V's on a second opposing distal end of the tubular length of cloth, the second plurality of V's being formed on both layers; c) creating a hole in one layer of the tubular length of cloth centered above one of the V's; d) inverting said tubular length of cloth by pulling all of the tubular length of cloth through the hole; e) aligning the first plurality of V's on the first distal end with the second plurality of V's on the second distal end; f) stitching an outer periphery of aligned first and second distal ends such that each side of each V on the first distal end is sewn to a side of each V on the second distal end creating a continuous band of the tubular length of fabric.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.